1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to toys, and, more particularly, to a toy pistol which ejects a continuous stream of water while simultaneously generating a sound and emitting a flashing light.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Traditional water-ejecting toy pistols eject water by mechanically pumping water from a water-reservoir located within the pistol body. The pump in most instances is comprised of a spring-biased plunger, one side of which extends outside of the pistol body, thereby creating a trigger, to allow for convenient actuation thereof. A restoring spring is positioned to abut the plunger so as to maintain the plunger in an extended position. A water conduit connects the pump to the gun point, and an additional conduit connects the water-reservoir to the bottom of the pistol body. By exerting force on the plunger, water is caused to be pumped from the water reservoir and to be ejected from the pistol. When the plunger is released, the force of the restoring spring causes the plunger to be returned to its original position. The pump is thereby refilled with water from the water reservoir. Such operation of the conventional water-ejecting toy pistol requires a user to repeatedly exert pressure on, and then release, the plunger in order to operate the toy.
Further, the conventional water-ejecting toy pistols cannot eject a continuous stream of water. Because repeated actuation of the plunger is required to alternately fill a water pump and then eject the water, only intermittent spurts of water may be ejected by the pistol.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a water-ejecting toy pistol which allows a continuous stream of watr to be ejected from the toy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water-ejecting toy pistol which further generates a sound and emits a flashing light during firing of the pistol.